Undying Devotion
by December21st
Summary: Fifty prompts, each inspiring one sentence about the relationship of John and Mary Winchester.


"Undying Devotion"

By December

Rating: PG

Pairing: John/Mary

Warnings: Spoilers for seasons 1 and 2. Very mild references to sex.

Summary: Fifty prompts, each inspiring one sentence about the relationship of John and Mary Winchester. Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence theme set **alpha**. Not even remotely chronological – but you already know how it ends.

1. **Comfort:** After the fire, John's only comfort is holding their boys as tight as he can.

2. **Kiss:** Mary's kisses always taste like cinnamon and apple pie.

3. **Soft:** When John washes Mary's clothes, he always uses too much fabric softener.

4. **Pain:** After Mary falls asleep, their brand-new son in her arms, only then does John get his broken fingers set.

5. **Potatoes:** Mary doesn't stop talking to her Uncle Jacob until he says that John's small potatoes, and she deserves better.

6: **Rain:** It's raining when Mary buries her father; John at her side in a badly-fitting suit.

7. **Chocolate:** John gets in trouble when he eats Mary's chocolate, but three-year-old Dean can get away with anything.

8. **Happiness:** "Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, I declare you husband and wife."

9. **Telephone:** When she's in college, sometimes John calls Mary when he knows she's at class just to hear her voice on the answering machine.

10. **Ears:** Some expectant mothers play classical music to their babies, but Mary listens to classic rock instead.

11. **Name:** She grins like an idiot when she introduces herself as 'Mary Winchester' for the first time.

12. **Sensual:** The smell of her soap, the jingle of the bells in her earrings, the smudge of flour on her nose: John wonders how such simple things make Mary so sexy.

13. **Death:** Oh, God, Mary ...

14. **Sex:** The first time they have sex is after their high school prom; later, they laugh at what a cliché it is.

15. **Touch:** John's hand on the small of Mary's back sends shivers up her spine and makes her think wicked thoughts.

16. **Weakness:** Mary's friend Kate thinks that John's weak because he won't hit a woman; Kate doesn't understand honor at all.

17. **Tears:** When they go to the movies, Mary cries every time someone hurts an animal -- people getting hurt is okay, though.

18. **Speed:** If he's the one who drives too fast, John argues, then why is she the one with all the speeding tickets?

19. **Wind:** Mary says that Dean reminds her of a wind-up toy; the same levels of energy and just as unpredictable.

20. **Freedom:** Every Memorial Day, John tells Mary stories about the Marines he knew that didn't make it back home.

21. **Life:** Thanks to a traffic jam, their first child is born in the back of John's Impala.

22. **Jealousy:** Mary watches John raise their boys without her; she wants to join them so much it hurts.

23. **Hands:** Mary loves John's hands, oil-stained and calloused from hard work.

24. **Taste:** John won't even taste the milkshakes Mary makes when she's pregnant, not after she's added orange juice to the salsa.

25. **Devotion:** In all the years since the fire, John's never once taken off his wedding ring.

26. **Forever:** It's the smallest diamond Mary's ever seen, but she still squeals with joy and agrees to be with him forever.

27. **Blood:** The firefighters have nearly put out the fire when John realizes that Mary's blood is still on the back of his hand.

28. **Sickness:** It's not so much the morning sickness that bothers Mary; it's the way John keeps treating her like she'll break.

29. **Melody:** When Mary sings along with the radio, her lyrics are always much funnier than the originals.

30. **Star:** John's high school buddies don't understand why he's dating a bookworm like Mary when a football star like him could have any cheerleader he wants.

31. **Home:** John carries her across the threshold like they're newlyweds, and Mary's laughter fills their new home.

32. **Confusion:** At first John doesn't understand why Mary doesn't want to drink wine at their anniversary dinner.

33. **Fear:** John writes to Mary every Sunday when he's in the Marines; she's only afraid when she doesn't get a letter.

34. **Lightning / Thunder:** John knows that Mary's not actually afraid of thunderstorms but he plays along and comforts her anyway.

35. **Bonds:** Her uncle gives them savings bonds for their wedding; Mary really just wanted her mother's necklace.

36. **Market:** After they get home from the store, Mary wordlessly hands Dean to his father and goes to wash the ketchup out of her hair.

37. **Technology:** John can fix a classic car without a manual, but their VCR always flashes 12:00.

38. **Gift:** Mary always knows their checkbook balance to the penny and who has the best price on apples.

39. **Smile:** John sees Mary in Sam every time Sam squints his eyes in the sun, every time his brow furrows in concentration, and every time he smiles.

40. **Innocence:** Tom Richards never forgets his first day as a firefighter; the haunted look in the new widower's eyes

41. **Completion:** "Come in, Dean, we want you to meet your little brother."

42. **Clouds:** On their second date, John and Mary lie on a scratchy wool blanket and name shapes in the clouds.

43. **Sky:** John's first day off in a month, the sky is a wall-to-wall carpet of grey drizzle but Mary declares she doesn't care and they go on a picnic anyhow.

44. **Heaven:** Mary's been dead for twenty-three years and he's been dead for one when they're finally reunited.

45. **Hell:** The creature that killed his Mary isn't dead yet: it's all the motivation John needs to claw his way out of Hell itself.

46. **Sun:** After Mary dies, John can't listen to "You Are My Sunshine" without thinking of her.

47. **Moon:** They find the moon-shaped light for little Sammy's room at a garage sale one rainy Saturday.

48.** Waves:** Mary always waves at John from the kitchen window when he's mowing the lawn.

49. **Hair:** Since before they were married, Mary cut John's hair the first Tuesday of every month.

50. **Supernova:** Mary is in ashes, the fire destroying John's world like a sun gone supernova.


End file.
